Começando Agora
by Ligia Maria Araki
Summary: Bem curtinha. Conta os pensamentos de Scully após All Things.


**Título:** Começando Agora

**Autora:** Ligia Maria Araki (***Ligia Mulder. Lux***).

**Spoiler:** all things

**Resumo:** Os pensamentos de Scully depois de all things

**E-mail**: r.araki@uol.com.br

**Disclamer:** Bem, aquela palhaçada de sempre, eles não são meus, não me

Pertencem, e não pretendo obter lucro nenhum, etc. etc. etc.

**Nota:** Bem... Eu resolvi escrever esse pequeno texto em agradecimento as

Meninas da Lista de Fan Fics... Nossa, Mônica Almeida, Sunny Vivi, Maya, 

Telma Regina, meninas... Vocês me ajudaram muito, muito, muito mesmo, não

tem uma idéia do quanto! Esse fic é de agradecimento... E bem, é difícil

escrever uma história de agradecimento, mas olha foi escrita de coração e 

espero que vocês gostem! Em especial tb para duas amigas q me ajudaram

muitos esses dias a Fabi (que capricorniana como eu me entende pra 

caramba), e a Polly. Eu acho que algumas de vocês sabem... No começo eu

odiava ela... E nas férias eu passava minhas madrugadas conversando com

ela sobre História. Inclusive li 2 trabalhos dela para a faculdade e ela 

tb me disse coisas super legais, e agora eu adoro ela de paixão! Claro

ainda não acabou minhas notas sempre são enormes. Deixa eu colocar aqui 

aqui as meninas que sempre lêem meus contos, a Vãn, a Marcela, a Paula e 

a Silvia.(é pq com elas é igual com criancinhas de 5 anos. Se eu agradeço 

uma tenho q agradecer todas senão... já viu né..). E Rafael, olha nesse

conto não tem mortes... eu sei, eu sei, vc gosta de mortes, mas como eu 

estou te mandando essa história agora eu quero um feedback fashion igual 

ao outro! GENTE VALEU!!!! Ah! Só mais um consideração, o conto deve estar

cheio de erros, pq eu o escrevi na aula de matemática... É eu realmente

ODEIO exatas.

**ICQ**:102960043

**Apartamento da Scully**

**3:46 AM**

     Scully chegou em casa, tirou o, sobretudo e os sapatos, deixando-os

jogados na sala ao acaso. Dirigiu-se a cozinha. Pegou a chaleira e

começou a enche-la de água. Mas enquanto a água preenchia aquele

recipiente ela se deu conta que após os acontecimentos das ultimas 48 

horas, um chá seria pouco. Ela precisava de uma bela taça de vinho. E

cigarros. Ah! Cigarros... Lembrava-se a última vez que colocara um

cigarro na boca foi logo depois da morte de Emily.

     Enquanto ia refletindo sobre sua vida, ela revirava as gavetas da

cozinha a procura do velho maço de cigarros, o qual ela tinha certeza q 

tinha guardado em algum lugar.

     Emily, câncer, fechamento dos Arquivos-x... Tanta coisa num curto

espaço de tempo.

     Sentou-se na sala, com o vinho e os cigarros nas mãos. E voltou aos

seus devaneios. Depois de tantos problemas, tantos contratempos, quando

as coisas pareciam estar correndo dentro das normalidades, ela reencontra 

Daniel. Num hospital. Doente. E ainda descobre que ele estava em

Washington há muitos anos.  A sua procura, largando o emprego, família, e

quase o viu morrer.

     Deus! Como ela amou esse homem... Mas não poderia destruir a família

dele... A vida dele... Por isso fora embora... E agora descobrira que ele

veio a sua procura...

     Mas isso não era justo. Ela sofrera tanto para esquece-lo. E ainda

havia o fato de que ela amava outro homem. Seu parceiro. Porém Daniel

oferecera coisas as quais ela sempre sonhara. Estabilidade familiar ter

realmente algum lugar para voltar depois de um dia estressante no

trabalho. Alguém que cuidaria dela. Alguém para ela cuidar. Mas isso tudo

oferecido era uma incerteza. Incerteza de que ela gostaria, incerteza de

que daria certo... E no momento Scully estava cansada de incertezas...

     Então Dana encontrou Mulder próximo ao hospital procurando por ela,

e na casa dele contou toda a história desde os tempos de faculdade até o

encontro com Daniel no hospital. E nesta noite aconteceu algo pelo qual

ela não esperava. Scully dormiu com Mulder. Ela fez sexo com seu

parceiro. O homem o qual conseguiu quebrar o muro de tijolos que ela

havia construído em seu coração, depois q ela decidira mudar-se para

Washington.

     Porém seu futuro com Mulder a partir dessa noite também era uma

incerteza. Só que ela sabia que deveria continuar investindo nessa

incerteza. Não sabia o por quê, apenas sabia que deveria continuar por

este caminho.

     Lá fora, as ruas já eram iluminadas pelos primeiros raios de sol... 

E o vinho e os cigarros haviam acabado. Era hora de se arrumar para mais

um dia de trabalho...

**FIM**


End file.
